THE PRIOR ART
Many types of restorations are known in the art which employ clamps, clasps, and the like for gripping adjacent teeth by the temporary bridge tooth. However, the clamp is ordinarily cemented or otherwise fastened to the side of the false tooth and therefore is not easily releasable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,952 discloses a clasp for removable false teeth which is only partially embedded in the false tooth. While this type of clasp does effectively hold the restoration in place for most purposes, it may not have sufficient gripping force to hole the restoration during vigorous mastication of chewy or tough foods. Should the clasp be made with sufficient gripping forces to hold the restoration in place during such mastication, it may be difficult to remove for cleaning and would not be easily replaced.
Other types of removable bridges are also known in which the gripping means are releasable by moving a lever which protrudes from the outside surface of the restoration. For example, French Pat. No. 780,623 discloses a bridge which is split vertically so that it may be removed by sliding a release lever. This type of restoration has the disadvantage of moving parts and blind holes which may break down or collect foreign particles. The restoration may be difficult to keep clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,052 shows the use of a metallic base having clasps for gripping the adjacent teeth and having openings for receiving porcelain or other artificial teeth. This type of restoration may have some of the drawbacks associated with the restoration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,952, as discussed above.
There is a clear need in the art for a dental restoration which will firmly grasp the natural teeth adjacent to an edentulous space in the mouth, yet be easily releasable for removal and cleaning without having blind holes or moving parts to break down or collect food particles.